


Genius^1/2

by Iggy_Popsicle



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 06:22:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21387556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iggy_Popsicle/pseuds/Iggy_Popsicle
Summary: A collection of one shots or fragments that I can't part with in attempt to write my fic Genius Squared
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Genius^1/2

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the episode "Snake Eyes" S7 E13

Erika slammed her car door and pulled her jacket on closer to her. Late. God Damn, she hadn't been on the team very long, how could she be late like this? It was brisk out, as was normal in Quantico.   
She pushed through the door and hurriedly made her way to tech room. The clacking of heels followed her as she walked. There was no one in the bullpen, indicating one thing. A case. It only took Erika a glance to conference room to reassure herself. She turned around and headed up to the room, silently entering as the team was going over a case. With a nod to Hotch, she took a seat towards the front by Garcia.   
She was a little surprised to see that Garcia wasn't presenting. Usually meant that she was late as well. This morning seemed like it wasn't going accounting to either of their plans.   
"A victim in Atlantic City. Blunt force trauma to the head. He's got mob ties and the local police are worried about escalation." Rossi explained.   
"Look how the body is positioned. Eight one-dollar bills surrounding an eight card. That's highly ritualistic." Reid noted.   
"It doesn't take much to ignite a mob war." Morgan chimes.   
Erika noticed, as did Morgan, Garcia's avoidance to making eye contact as he spoke.   
"We've got to get a move on before innocent people die. They don't care about colateral." Rossi said.   
"Then we leave as soon as possible. Wheels up in 30." Hotch capped his pen, folded his file and walked out of the conference room. One by one, the team filed out to get their things and prepare to leave. Garcia noticeably scurried out behind JJ, making sure to keep quiet. Erika gathered her things, taking the initiative to shut down everything in the conference room.   
She clicked off the TV and shut down the laptop, folding it and adding it to her bag that sat on the table. They were both headed back to the tech room anyways.   
"Did you miss your alarm this morning?" Reid spoke softly from the other side of the room.   
Erika laughed softly, adjusting the strap of her bag. "If you can keep a secret, I slept right through it." She tucked her hair behind her ear, fiddling with anything she could. "I was up late last night. Took forever for me to go to sleep."   
"You've been... having trouble sleeping?" Reid furrowed his brows in concern.   
"Just... one too many late night energy drinks I guess." she shrugged and walked out of the conference room. In truth, she had been having trouble sleeping. Nightmares woke her up in the dead of night, multiple times. Paranoid kept her awake, constantly checking the cameras around her house and doors to make sure they were locked. But she wasn't quite ready to talk about it yet.   
She walked out to the tech room and pushed the door open. "It's me, Garcia." The room was cold, as it always was. There were a lot of computers in the room and that meant a lot of heat. Better freezing than burning hot.   
"Erika! I saw you came in late. Everything alright?" Garcia embraced Erika. "I was just about to call in. Let me help you set up."   
"I'm fine. I could ask the same about you. Came in late. Why are you acting so weird with Morgan? You two are close. What happened?" Erika set her bag down and pulled out the laptop from the conference room, replace it and setting up her own.   
Garcia shook her head as she plugged in Erika's laptop. "I don't know... I had a fight with Kevin and when I woke up he came to the door with flowers and I drank a lot of wine last night and I thought it was Kevin in the shower but it was Derek and I have no idea what happened last night." Garcia shook her head turned back to her work. She had started on the normal, start of case, investigative work, looking into the victim's life.   
Erika laughed,"I'm sure it was nothing. You know Morgan better than that." She set up the call to the plane and waited. Rossi picked up. Erika quickly turned the camera so it was pointed at Garcia and not herself.   
The plane ride was uneventful. The two girls worked on their own independent research , not getting many calls. Seemed like a good thing. Their first call came on the second day of working the case. They received a new victim and the research on the girl proved to be something interesting, something worth sharing.   
Morgan's voice came over the phone,"Hey Garcia. Whatcha got for me?"   
"Your victim is Patty Riolo, aka Francesca. Hometown: Rice Lake, Wisconsin. Up until three years ago, she worked at a high-end escort service in Manhattan." Garcia spouted off the info on her screen.   
"And when she says high class, she means high class. Prices start at $5,000 a night. She was not messing around." Erika was fine on the phone. Not nearly as sassy as Garcia, but fine nonetheless.   
"Things are going to get messy fast... Thanks for the info." Morgan said.   
"Garcia out." Penelope hung up the phone.


End file.
